


Goals Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by the fanfic "Goals" by Marie_Tomas.





	Goals Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209575) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



> "Goals" is a beautiful fanfic and of course my sketches do not make justice to the original material, but these two images were so lovely to me, I couldn't stop myself from sketching them (I have this problem, you see).
> 
> As always, I strongly suggest you to read the fic. Like, really really strongly. :)

**Apparently, Sirius had been working on a sketch of his own, although this one was a lot more detailed, a lot more beautiful. It was a picture of a dog and a wolf, standing together out in the wilderness, with a backdrop of a forest behind them.**

_(I know this is not at all what the text describes, but I found the image of wolf and dog so compelling!)_

***

**"Ah, Prongsy!" Sirius shouted out to him with a grin, and then he threw his other arm over James's shoulder, so that James and Sirius were now walking with their arms around one another while Remus held Sirius's hand, and Sirius started to mumble something about James being his best friend ever, apparently a little bit tipsy after a few too many Butterbeers.**  
  
_I uploaded a second version of this sketch to my Insta ([click here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bov_SL7gcvn/?taken-by=cathymsketches)). It's slightly different, but I think it's cute. _

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> My fanart is not very good, but it seems I cannot restrain myself, so I've decided to just let it happen. You should always read the original fic. Also, I do very fast, very messy sketches. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I have a public Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I upload a lot of fanart (SvtHSA, Wolfstar, Star Wars, you name it), among other doodles.


End file.
